Whispering Tomorrow
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: One Unanswerable Question, One Answer to The Question. One Powerful Company. Three Friends in Space. One Way Trip to The End of The Last Ice Age. One Unforgettable Journey. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: The Question

**Disclaimer: **Characters From The Television Show 'Victorious' are Characters and Creations of Dan Schneider and Property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Question**

**Thursday**

19, June 2014 6:00 [Evening]

**Oliver Residence, Living Room**

Leaning back against a zebra pattern silk couch, Beck was channel surfing while Andre was suggesting ideas on what they could do for the Summer.

"We could go to the beach, how does that sound Beck?"

"And join everyone from different high schools and tourists, I'm going to pass on that."

Andre crossed that idea off in his mental notepad, and suggested another Summer idea activity.

"Well, we can have a Barbecue party at my place if you want. Just think about it, all the burgers and steaks you can eat."

It almost appeared like Beck was interested in that idea, even going so far as to stop channel surfing on his television to look over at Andre. Beck smiled, but retracted his enthusiastic expression to reply.

"It's a nice idea Andre, but to be honest if Jade isn't in any of these activities, I think I'll just stay here, watching TV, order pizzas and get fat."

"Beck…you two are through, it's over. She's made It very clear to you numerous times that she's not interested in getting back with you. Now come on man, I'm trying to help you get better, or feel better. Whichever comes first for you."

"I don't know, I just miss her so much Andre…Comfort Me dude."

"What?" Beck dropped his remote control, and moved in closer to Andre, grabbing at his thigh and shirt.

"Dude what the hell are you doing! Get off of me Man."

"I'm so sad man, Just hold me Close to You!"

Beck jumped Andre and embraced him tightly, he was to close by Andre's comfort level who struggled to push Beck off of him. In their rough and tumble Bromantic embrace, One of the boys' elbows pressed against the remote control and pushed one of the buttons. The channel had changed from a female praying mantis eating the head of a male praying mantis on Animal planet to one of the primary channels, channel 2.

"Beck!…Come one Man what if Jade comes in and see's Us likes this!"

"I'll tell her we could have had this and more."

Andre tried not to laugh, but Beck was unintentionally tickling him with his tight embrace. Just then, a commercial came on with images of a CGI Earth, Alien Spacecrafts, The Moon, Stars and The Milky Way Galaxy.

* * *

**[Commercial]**

"_Ever wanted to visit the stars, too far? How about just float near Earth's Orbit and look at the stars from outside of our home planet. Want to impress that girl who broke up with you even though it wasn't any of your Fault. Women, are we right Fellas?"_

Beck smiled intensely and nodded in agreement with everything the person narrating the commercial was saying.

"_Well for a one time only, Paragon Corporation is offering to take not one, or two but three people into Low Earth Orbit in a new Energy Propulsion Spacecraft. To win, all you have to do is answer one question. What do you get when Time, Space and Energy is ripped out of the Universe? Submit your answers to us via Twitter or Facebook, or feel free to call this phone number and give us your answer. Hurry, hurry, hurry while the offer is still open. No explanation behind your Answer is needed."_

"Did you hear that Andre! if we can answer that question, you me and jade can go up to space. And then she'll see the miracle of the Universe and fall back in love with me. I just know it."

"I don't know Beck, even if…_dude you're still hugging me_."

"Oh…Oh! My Bad man."

"No problem, Like I was saying, even if we could answer the question correctly. You really think our parents, and my Grandma is really going to allow us, Us, to go up into Low Earth Orbit. What if something happens."

"I don't care! Go back home and think of as many answers as you can, I'll do my part from here. What are you waiting for!? Go, Go Now."

Beck was practically kicking Andre out of his home, Andre fell onto the ground and heard Beck close his door and lock it.

"Damn it, why the hell did that stupid commercial have to come up for. We could have had a Barbecue or gone up to the mountains, but nooo."

Andre jumped back up to his feet, dusted his pants and hands and walked back home. Across the street he saw Cat Valentine, she was chasing after a brown and white cat. She stopped when she noticed him walking alone, hands in his pockets. She crossed the street, almost getting run over by a posse of children riding Kick Scooters.

"Hey Andre! Where you going?"

"Well I'm going back home to answer one of the most hardest questions in the world. The winner gets to take two other people with them to space inside a highly advance Spacecraft."

"Ooohh sound fun, what's the question." Cat asked, playing with some of her hair.

"_What do you get when you rip Time, Space and Energy from the Universe."_

Cat smiled and blinked at him, lost in his face. _**"**__Cat…__**Cat!"**_

"Yes Sugar Bear…"

"Didn't you hear my ques…what did you just call me? Ah forget it, I'm going home."

"…_A second Big Bang Andre."_

"What was that Lil Red?"

"_Time and Space are two Universal Interdependent Fundamental Forces that keep the Universe stable, and Energy fuels this Constance. Take all three of those out and the empty universe will shake violently until another Big Bang eventually happens. A new set of Time, Space and Energy will the fill the void. It's like a big Reboot."_

Was this really Cat? When did she become so…Smart. Maybe she was just pulling stuff out of her ass. But what was the harm in adding that as a possible answer.

"Wow…ok, thank you Cat." Cat placed her arms behind her back, smiled at him and reached over to tug his cheek. "Silly don't you know anything."

"Ow…Don't do that Cat, Please."

"Hee hee, see ya."

Andre rubbed his cheek softly and Frowned a bit, puckering his brows, looking a bit displeased. He faced the direction of his home and made his way to it.

* * *

**(!) **"Continued in Chapter 2. Original Story Title was, _2014, If I've Ever Missed You_."


	2. Chapter 2: The Reply

**Disclaimer: **Characters From The Television Show 'Victorious' are Characters and Creations of Dan Schneider and Property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Reply **

**Thursday **

19, June 2014, 8:00 [Night]

**Harris Residence, Andre's Living Room**

Andre kicked rocks, stones and pebbles alike on his way home. He walked inside of his home and jumped and landed on his living Room Couch.

"ANDRE! I THINK ROCKY JUST DIED!" shouted out his grandmother from her bedroom.

"Was it a Goldfish This Time Grandma?"

"NO! NOT A FISH, MY PET ROCKY! HE'S A ROCK!"

"Rock's aren't Alive Grandma, Their Inorganic."

"HE LOVED ORGANIC FOODS, CORN AND CARROTTS ESPECIALLY!"

Ignoring his crazy Grandmother, Andre turned on the television and switched it to one of the news channel. There was a report of another school shooting somewhere in America, Again. He switched the channel and thought about the answer Cat had given him regarding the question he and Beck heard on television.

Almost by chance, the same commercial came up again. Andre listened this time and pulled out his phone and pressed his twitter app. He typed to Paragon by their username and submitted Cat's Answer, not his. Now all he had to do was wait. His stomach began to growl, he stood up from his couch and waked into the kitchen.

He searched for something to eat inside of his refrigerator, oranges, some leftover tuna chicken egg salad, Pasta, Cherry Pie, and some Lasagna. He grabs the lasagna and cherry pie and heats them up in the oven, then heads into his bedroom and grabs his guitar and begins to strum it.

* * *

**Austin Texas, Underground Facility #1 **

_9:30 [Night]_

In a secret government facility situated several miles beneath the city of Austin, Seated at a large roundtable with laptops, phones and other electronics next to them, was the corporate Hierarchy of Paragon Corporation with The President and Owner of the Corporation at the head of this Roundtable. The phones were going off, The vice president, chief financial officers, Marketing Managers, Office Managers, Operations Manager and other officers of P.C were receiving tweets, messages on Facebook and phone calls from people all over America.

Some answers to the great question ranged from, _The End of The Universe_, _The Big Crunch_, _The Big Freeze_, and much more. Other answers were not either very thoroughly thought out or were just plain ridiculous, some weren't even answers more like questions.

"_God will get Angry if I try to Answer That Question_, _Do any of you corporate Cats know where I can apply for a job_, _Why Won't My Dog Attack my Neighbor?_,_ I spilled spot remover on my dog and now he's gone_."

Just when everyone thought people were only replying to spam their Twitter page and Facebook Page, The Answer they were all waiting for came in from a person called A. Harris.

"Sir, Mr. Sheppard, the answer you wanted has finally came in." Excitedly said one of the company's management Officer's.

"I guess we have to reward a bright mind with a reward so few normal people will ever experience in their own lifetime. Send a proper reply, make sure to include the time, place of where he and, if he decides, his two friends should meet one of our company's representatives at. Tell them clothing and toiletries will be provided for them."

"Yes Sir, I'll get right to it Sir."

* * *

**Friday**

_20, June 2014, 6:00 [Morning]_

**Harris Residence, Andre's Bedroom **

Sleeping on his stomach with his pillow over his head, Bed sheets nearly falling off of his bed and with one of his arm hanging off the edge of the Bed; Andre was awakened by his phone vibrating.

He was having a dream about Riding on a Donkey on one of the mountainous ranges in Western China, he wore a black and white poncho and wide brim straw-hat. The ground began to shake and he fell off of his donkey and rolled down the hill, Andre, in his rolling torment he snapped out of his dream takes in part to his vibrating phone.

Andre turned his phone on, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He turned around and answered the call.

"Yo…"

"It's about time answered Man, did you message or tweet answers to that company? I tweeted some but I don't think any of them were right. How about you?"

"I only tweeted one answer, I haven't checked my Twitter page yet. I don't think my answer was right either."

"Well, check your twitter page and confirm that. If it isn't right, maybe we can spend the summer fishing and shooting paintballs at each other."

"Alright Beck, let me check my Twitter Page." Andre checked his twitter page from the app on his phone and saw that he had gotten a reply from someone from Paragon Corporation.

"Actually Beck…I got a reply from one of the people who work for the company, let me read it to you."

_Dear Mr. A. Harris, I am pleased to announce to you that you and two other friends have will be a part of Our Company's all expense paid 1-day Space trip. Out of 1.5 million answers that we received, you came out with the Right answer. Please wait one more day before we can collect you and two other friends, if you decide to bring some, to pick you up from your homes. Please make sure you and your friends are at your home. Once again, congratulations._

"Well there you go Beck, we won, and…and WERE HEADING OFF INTO SPACE BABY!"

"YES! NOW THE STARS ARE ALLIGNED AND ME AND JADE WILL FINALLY GET BACK TOGETHER!"

Andre jumped out of his bed and began to dance and moonwalk all over his bedroom, on the other side the line, Beck Oliver danced just as eagerly and excitedly as Andre.

Beck searched his list of contacts and scrolled down to call Jade, even though it was a long shot, he hoped she would answer his call this time. [Phone ringing] all he was hearing was the phone ringing, perhaps she was never going to talk to him.

"Yes Beck…what do you want for the 333rd time now."

"Jade, please don't hang up and just listen me. Andre has won a challenge created by a Super Large Corporation called Paragon Corporation, The Challenge came up in a commercial asking everyone a hard question about the universe and something about space and time. Anyway, Andre answered correctly, and now he's going to get to go to Space for 1 day. And, and he gets to bring two friends with him. I decided to join him, and now I'm wondering…

"Yes, I'll go." Jade answered so casually and with little Enthusiasm in her tone.

"Seriously? Wow jade, you won't regret it." Beck enthusiastically replied.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 3." _


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**Disclaimer: **Characters From The Television Show 'Victorious' are Characters and Creations of Dan Schneider and Property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

**Saturday **

_21, June 2014, 6:00 [Morning]_

**Harris Residence**

Everyone's parents and Grandma were notified about the situation their children and Grandson were going to be in with few concerns, it was after all Paragon Corporation who was going to Introduce the first Generation of Hover Cars to the world and who were developing the newest electronics. A few other positive innovations Paragon Corporation was in charge of the development of Vaccines meant to destroy Three forms of Cancer, Breast, Brain and Pancreatic Cancer. Their second positive Contribution to The world were Bio-Cloned Arms, Legs, Feet, Hands and other body parts that wounded War veterans had attach to them.

These Bio-Cloned human limbs were attached to the parts on the bodies of War Veterans that had lost their own original limbs, or body parts, and then Nano-bots inside of the cloned limbs would attach the nerves, veins and bones of the clone limb to the veteran's body. What came after was a new age of veterans who not only lost a part of themselves fighting for their country, but regained something new when they came back.

No one, not even The American Government in their right mind was going to doubt that this little trip was going to go awry for them. So they were allowed to take three teens to space.

* * *

**Living Room**

Andre waited for the Company to come pick him up while he made breakfast, along with Beck who was also in attendance with him. Jade was told to come over as soon as she could. While they waited for her, Andre was busy making him and Beck some scrambled eggs, three cooked bacon strips and some mini sausages.

Beck kept staring at his phone, turning it on and off every few seconds. He wanted to make sure he was ready to answer when Jade called him. Andre, who tried to block out the sound of Beck's humming and the clicking of the power button of the phone, couldn't take anymore.

"Beck!?

"Yeah Space Buddy? You about done with making breakfast? Damn I'm starving."

"She's going to get here, don't worry. Do you mind [points at Beck's phone] that's getting annoying. All the clicking I mean."

"My bad, it's just-"

[Doorbell]

"**I GOT IT!" **Beck shouted, he jumped on the sofa he was sitting on and climbed over it to get to the front door.

"Beck! Damn Man, Wiped Your Fucking Shoes first before stepping all over my Sofa."

"Yeah, yeah whatever man. Helloooo Ja…Who Fuck are you?" Beck greeted confusingly to a stern looking Caucasian Man who was actually a Representative of PC.

He was a man in his late 30's with a scar on his left cheek and early signs of a crows feet on the outer edges of both of his eyes. He wore a full charcoal black suit, glossy black suits and black gloves. He donned a short pompadour that made him look younger rather than older. He had no time to bullshit around and asked Beck if he was Andre Harris.

"Uh No, The guy you're looking for is Making me and him some breakfast." Beck quipped at the Paragon Corporation Representative.

"Are you one of the people Andre has decided to bring along with him to this 1-day space trip, Sir."

"Yes I am, my name is Be-"

"Please tell Mr. Harris that my company's Shuttle Bus has arrived to pick you and him up, we had already picked up Ms. West at her own home. Please do not take long you two. My Company is very busy prepping _The Amundsen_, the Spacecraft that's going to take you tree up into space.

The Company representative turned around and walked back over to stand near the Black Shuttle Bus. Beck spotted Jade sitting inside of the bus, she had headphones on, listening to music no doubt.

"Andre Their Here, Make That Breakfast to Go and Let's go already."

Andre threw all of the food into some aluminum foil and covered it, he went over to his Grandmother's bedroom and told her that he loved her and that he would be home as soon as possible.

"Bring me Something Nice From Space Andre…"

"Uh, Ok I'll try. I don't really Know What Exactly to Bring you, But I'll Try. Later Grandma."

* * *

**Outside **

On his way Outside of his Home, Andre was locking his door and turned around to get on The Shuttle bus. But rushing into him from the left of him was The Red Force of Love, or Lil Red for short. Cat landed on Andre and grabbed his shirt in her hands. She was wearing jean shorts, Black and White Chucks and a pink tank top. Her white bra straps were not really all that well hidden from people who might have seen her straddling Andre. Andre struggled against Cat, trying to get her off of him. They locked hands and fingers, one trying to push the other's hands down while the other tried to push them back up.

"Andre, Where Are You Going!?"

"Up To Space Cat, to See all the Wonders of Sp-"

"You can't Go! I won't let you because, Because _**I love You Andre!"**_

"Cat…_I like you too."_

"WHAT!? I didn't say _Like _Andre, Love! I Said Love! You never listen to Me!"

The Paragon Representative didn't have time for any of this, he walked over and reached over to grab Cat's Arms and pull her off of Andre.

"Hey Let go Of Me! Andre Save Me!"

"I would love to hang out Lil Red, but I got a flight to catch, to Space. I'll take some pictures from inside the spacecraft and show them to you when I get back."

"Andre Wait! Get off of me You Fish head!" The Paragon Representative let Cat go, then got smacked by her. He rubbed his face softly, not even remotely reacting to just getting hit.

Cat pulled a pink Bandana out of her jean short pocket, and handed it to Andre. "Here, take this. My Pet Rabbit gave it to me, he had it in his mouth when I found him two weeks ago."

"Nuh Uh, No way, I'm not wearing that Cat."

* * *

**Los Angeles National Forest **

Arriving to an Undisclosed location in the middle of L.A National Park, Jade, Beck and Andre stepped outside of the Shuttle bus and came out to the greatest sight they had ever seen. Parked just a few meters away from them was a 30 foot tall, 40 feet wide Black and Silver Triangular Spacecraft. It was standing on three titanium legs, and had several square windows lined around it's sides.

On the bottom side of this Spacecraft were three mini domes which glowed in red, blue and green colors. Other than the teens and company representatives standing around, Engineers and technicians working on the spacecraft.

"_Oohh, It's Black, I'm liking the Spacecraft Already." _Jade commented, looking very lively and modestly excited.

The teens walked over to a Man who descended down to ground on a round platform from the Spacecraft. The Amundsen.

The person who came down from the spacecraft was none other than the CEO of Paragon Corporation. He came over to the trio standing at attention, he came over to Jade West and Admired her choice in color for her clothes; Black. Beck looked like a young man in his prime and like a Manly lion with that rocker hair. and then there was Andre, who had the folded pink bandana wrapped around neck.

"Great Soul, Young man what one earth are you wearing around your neck." asked the CEO.

"Well it's Bandana Sir, Mr [looks at his name tag] .Alba Sheppard. Just a Bandana."

"But it's Pink, take it off Young man."

"I would, but a Cat with Red fur Crazy Glued the Tied knot. So it's stuck on Me."

Alba Sheppard smirked and Laughed at Andre, and so did Beck and Jade. Andre was embarrassed and lowered his head, He hoped the trip to Space was going to be worth it.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Ch 4." _


	4. Chapter 4: Bon Voyage

**Disclaimer: **Characters From The Television Show 'Victorious' are Characters and Creations of Dan Schneider and Property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bon Voyage **

**Saturday **

_21, June 2014, 7:30 [Morning]_

_**The Amundsen**_**, Los Angeles National Forest, Earth **

Walking into different rooms of the Amundsen Spacecraft, Beck, Jade and Andre listened and took notes on a note pad and recording device from Alba Sheppard who was explaining the functions and purposes of some rooms. Their was _The Lounge Room _for resting. _Crew Cabin_ for sleeping, _The Anti-Gravity Propulsion Room_ which would give The Amundsen's lifting and flying capabilities here on earth and in space. _The Cafeteria _which housed one table with an instant Food Generator machine. Anything from fish, to rice, to meats could be made.

Apart from the main Control Room where the Seats were at, Life Support was continuously running. The Engine Room which provided power to all of the Ship, utilized Zero- Point Energy. Which meant it would never run out of Energy. That room was heavily restricted and was kept locked with a powerful gravity field from the inside. And lastly, there was a 10 inch wide door that had one word emblazoned the door, **Armory.**

"Mr. Sheppard, This door has the word Armory on it. Why would you stockpile weapons In here if this is only a one space trip. Or are those for other missions? I understand if you don't want to answer the question."

Alba Sheppard was had kept his hands behind his back while giving the teens a tour of the ship, stopped and looked at Andre.

"Quite The Inquisitve Young Man you are Mr. Harris, despite your sense of fashion, I can see you have a bright mind and a good future with my company if you are ever looking for a job in my Company. Yes, there are weapons on this ship, Space is not this empty void and our civilizations is the only fish around. There are other who are more like Whales, Sharks, and Dolphins. Our Galactic Neighborhood is filled with more Sharks than whales and Dolphins. Now Then, I'm going to have to ask you three to jump into some Anti-Gravity suits and Anti-Grav Boots and strap into the main seats. It's almost time for lift off."

Jade, Beck and Andre each slipped into a Black and Gray padded Suit with a few armor pieces on their chest, sides and back. Their gloves were crimson black, each of their suits had their names on the left breast of their suit. And lastly, on the topside of their left Gloves were glowing green nodes. This represented their current vitality. Green for Healthy and Alive, Yellow for Sick and Injured and Red for Dying. A node which was neither glowing meant the person was dead.

One Final feature of their suits was that it was temperature regulated, if it was to hot outside the suit, then it would cool the person. If it was to cold, then it would heat them up to a comfortable/ tolerable level. The teens took their seats on the chairs in the controls room which was at the front of the spacecraft.

"You all ready for this!" Beck shouted to his friends.

"I gotta admit, I'm pretty Excited. Thanks for inviting Me Andre." Jade told Andre, Beck felt a little left out; And Hurt too.

Andre had his Buddy's back though, "Thank Beck Jade, he's the one who wanted to bring you along on this trip."

All the Doors and windows locked themselves, pressure and oxygen inside the ship was regulated and stabilized for Outer-Space. The control panels all lit up with colorful lights, the straps on the seat the trio were sitting on, strapped them into their seats tightly.

Speaking through the Control's room internal speakers, Alba Sheppard began to count down from 10 to 0. Andre closed his eyes and began to pray in his head, Beck grabbed on to the Locking straps on his shoulders and readied himself. Jade wiped some sweat off of her forehead, grabbed on to the straps on her shoulders and also prepared herself for Liftoff.

"_4...3...2...1...Bon Voyage." _

The three small glowing Domes on the bottom of The Amundsen, glowed intensely. The Spacecraft Levitated off of the Ground and Shot up into the Sky and outside of the Atmosphere of Earth. The Anti-gravity suit's the trio was wearing cancelled half of the tremendous G-Force when they lifted off into space. Still, It felt like riding an titanic sized wave and they were all at the center of it.

It took less than 10 seconds to go from a Sunny day to Complete blackness, the sudden pressure pinning against all of their bodies instantly went away, _poof_, disappeared. Looking at the stars outside the window, It felt like all of them were being let in on a big secret. An honor almost granted from Gods themselves.

"All right Jade, Beck and Mr. Harris, Hold Still while we undo the straps from our control centers down here on Earth,

The straps keeping all three of them on their seats undid themselves, When they did, The trio stepped out of their seats and took a look outside the windows. Jade's eyes became wide as she saw Distant Galaxies, The Sun itself and The Beautiful Blue and Green ball known as Planet Earth.

* * *

_**The Amundsen, Outer Space, 100k Miles Away From Earth**_

_10:00 [Morning]_

Andre walked over to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, the trip up into space accelerated his Hunger like he's never felt before. With Beck and Jade all alone, Beck made his move and tried to Get something going on with Jade.

"So, we're finally up here Jade. The Last frontier, Space. It's beautiful Isn't."

Jade smiled and nodded her head, while still looking out one of the windows. Beck moved closer over to her, trying to get near enough to where he could possibly hold her hand without her getting too mad.

He carefully and slowly moved his hand, his fingers were twitchy with eagerness and nervousness. Its felt like forever since he held her hand, inches became centimeters and then.

Beck and Jade held hands, Beck didn't look over to her just yet. Jade grinned slightly and squeezed Beck's hand, she was giving in to his charm and innocent attempt to rekindle their old withering flame. Jade gave in, and turned her head and stared at him. Beck too turned to look at her, they looked into one another's eyes and either chuckled or blushed heavily. Jade closed her eyes, as did Beck.

They closed the distance and Momentarily, Pressed their lips together…Then…it happened.

* * *

**[Ship's Warning Alarm]**

"_Warning, Warning, Celestial Object Flying Towards The Hull of The Amundsen at Dangerous Speed Levels. Passengers Please Take a Seat On Your Nearest Chair and Get Strapped in. Once All Passengers Are Seated, The Amundsen will Accelerate away to a Danger Free Zone."_

The warning kept repeating itself three more times until The Voice of Alba Sheppard interrupted the Warning Alarm.

"_**Beck, Jade and Andre! Get in Your Seats Now! A Directed Graviton Energy Blast is Headed toward The Ship, Activate the Ship's Anti-Gravity Shield on the Main Control Panel. It should be the large glowing Purple button! Then take your Seat…Seat…Seat…" **_

Communication was Breaking between the Spacecraft and Command Control on Earth, Andre came rushing out of the cafeteria and ran down the hallway that lead into the Main Control Room. Beck and Jade were already Strapped to their Seats, Andre was the only one left.

"Andre Get in your Damn Seat! I activated The-"

**[BOOOMM/ CRASH] **

**[BZZTTZTZTTZTZ] **

The Directed Graviton Energy Blast Alba had Warned the team about had struck and Disrupted the Anti-Gravity Shield on The Amundsen. It also added weight to the Ship and shook it violently, twirling it also. Who shot it and from where was not important, The Automatic Navigations Was disrupted and were going haywire. The Amundsen began to fall towards Earth, Andre had been knocked out when the Ship was twirling around on it's side.

While on its Descent down to Earth, Jade un-strapped herself out of her Chair to help Andre get on his own seat. It was tough to fight against a quick rough and tumble descent, but She was going to let Andre die. She tapped his cheeks and shook his head, trying to wake him. He was either dead or knocked out.

The Anti-Gravity shield came back online but only for a few seconds, the anti gravity fought against the earth's magnetic field and Changed it's direction and flew around the earth like a yoyo around the finger of a persons. The ship flew around from east to west, the complete opposite from how the earth rotated. The Amundsen Was a lot more heavier, and it was only gaining more speed on it's flight around The Earth. It's gravity began to Circumvent Time until…it began to slow down.

The Ship came to a slow halt and floated peacefully, Beck who had been strapped into the seat un-strapped himself and threw up. He looked over and Saw Jade hugging Andre closely to her. But even she had to let go to throw up somewhere.

Beck looked out one of the windows and saw it, Earth, with almost the entire northern hemisphere covered in Ice. If things could not get any worse, The Warning Alarm began to ring out with some static issues.

**[Warning Alarm]**

"_War..ing, War…ing, Des…nding down to…Rth. Life…Upport F….ling [Static]"_

"_**Jade! Get Back to Your Seat!" **_He shouted to her. Beck picked Andre up and placed him back on his Seat. The Seat Straps had to be placed and snapped in manually. Jade came back to the Control Room, wiping her lips and taking her seat. Beck and Jade strapped themselves in and descend back down to earth.

* * *

**Planet Earth, Ancient Nebraska**

_50,000 BCE_

The Amundsen came crashing down to earth and skidded to a stop on a massive snow field. The Craft's heated hull melted the surrounding snow and was followed by steam that radiated around it. Beck and Jade Un-Strapped themselves out of their Seats and took a look outside of their windows, It was Complete Whiteout, there was absolutely Zero Visibility.

But Sound was not blocked out, as a matter of Fact the sound of Howling from Wolves and Roars from Bears and Cats were coming from outside the Ship, They were at least 100 feet away from their location.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Ch 5" _


End file.
